Tyler Shaw
Tyler Shaw (born April 8, 1993) is a Canadian singer and the winner of the "MuchMusic Coca-Cola Covers Contest 2012" organized by the specialized Canadian music cable channel Much (TV channel). He rose to fame through the contest and subsequently released his debut single, "Kiss Goodnight", through Sony Music Canada in December 2012. The song was certified Gold by Music Canada in April 2013. Shaw's debut studio album, Yesterday, was released on September 4, 2015. Early life and education Shaw was raised in Coquitlam, British Columbia and after finding a guitar under a staircase at the age of 13, he started practicing and eventually began writing his own songs, rather than just covers.iCoke: Tyler Shaw - A natural talent and rising star At age 19, while a first year sociology student at University of Prince Edward Island, he was encouraged by his friend / roommate Kyle Dutton to make a cover and take part in the "Coca-Cola MuchMusic Covers Contest 2012" and was one of 13,000 who applied. His original audition video, was a cover of Hedley's "Invincible" put him in Top 15 of the contestant finalists. With cover of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" he proceeded to Top 10 and through his interpretation of Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go" to Top 3. The results were announced during the 2012 MuchMusic Video Awards on June 17.TriCity News: Coquitlam's Tyler Shaw wins MuchMusic covers contest Musical career His debut single, "Kiss Goodnight", was co-written by Shaw with Stephen Kozmeniuk and Todd Clark, and was produced by Kozmeniuk and Zubin Thakkar. The single is sponsored MuchFACT, a groundbreaking music video, electronic press kit and website production fund, managed by the Canadian Much and M3 stations and is distributed via Sony Music Entertainment Canada. "By My Side" was released as Shaw's second official single in June 2013, followed by "It Happens All the Time" in 2014 and "House of Cards" in 2015. Shaw will open for Kelly Clarkson and Nick Jonas on the Canada leg of Clarkson's Piece by Piece Tour. He released his debut studio album, Yesterday, on September 4, 2015. Discography Studio albums Singles Promotional singles References # ^iCoke: Tyler Shaw - A natural talent and rising star # ^TriCity News: Coquitlam's Tyler Shaw wins MuchMusic covers contest # ^Simpson, Peter (March 16, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson to play Ottawa in October". ottawacitizen.com. # ^"Chart Search". Billboard Canadian Hot 100 for Tyler Shaw. Retrieved 12 December 2014. # ^"Chart Search". Billboard Canada AC for Tyler Shaw. Retrieved 12 December 2014. # ^"Chart Search". Billboard Canada CHR/Top 40 for Tyler Shaw. Retrieved 12 December 2014. # ^"Chart Search". Billboard Canada Hot AC for Tyler Shaw. Retrieved 12 December 2014. # ^"Canadian digital download certifications – Tyler Shaw – Kiss Goodnight". Music Canada. # ^"Sony Music Entertainment: New Release Book" (Book 2015-17: August 28th & September 4th). RPM Distribution. Sony Music Entertainment. Retrieved 17 September 2015. # ^"Canadian digital download certifications – Tyler Shaw – House Of Cards". Music Canada. # ^Morreale, Michael. "Download official song of FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup Canada: 'Showtime' by Tyler Shaw". CBC Music. Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. Retrieved 12 December 2014. Category:Canadian male singers Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:People from Coquitlam Category:Musicians from British Columbia Category:Canadian pop singers Category:Canadian pop guitarists